An application (APP) can provide a user with rapid and stable services such as account recharging services, by using a native page. The native page is independently executable based on local code of the APP that does not rely on HyperText Markup Language (HTML5) code transmitted through a network.
However, when a new service is deployed, and is provided to the user by using a native page, it is possible that the APP may need to be upgraded to a newer version before the service can be provided, which can be inflexible.